


Желания

by pouringmorning



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Post happy ending, Post-Apocalypse, Romance, because i will not accept anything else
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouringmorning/pseuds/pouringmorning
Summary: Чтобы желания исполнялись, нужно постараться самой — вот, во что верит Кларк.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 1





	Желания

Зимний вечер наглухо сковывает морозцем землю. Снег, ещё с утра облепивший деревья, отражается блёстками. Посветлевшие стволы деревьев и лишённые листьев кроны тянутся к ясному небу, где у горизонта парят очертания планеты, а остальное место занимают остро-яркие звёзды. Кларк смотрит на них с исступленным восхищением человека, который не может поверить в беспечность окружающего мира. Периодически вздрагивая от своих же собственных шагов, она бродит по Санктуму, изучая мирную жизнь, как выяснилось, возможную, даже если на поверхности планеты больше двух человек.

Она слышит нестройные голоса детей ниже по склону и направляется к ним, невольно расплываясь в улыбке. Снег хрустит под ногами, когда Кларк ускоряет шаг. Вскоре её глазам открывается уходящее вдаль поле, заканчивающееся с полоской леса на краю видимости. Под начинающим падать мелким снегом, куда ни глянь, простирается замёрзшее озеро, по которому быстро передвигаются фигуры детей и несколько — повыше.

Кларк с любопытством спускается по холму, чтобы разглядеть на ногах у людей специальные ботинки, с помощью которых они скользят по льду. Она замирает на пару секунд, пытаясь осознать красоту происходящего. Эти люди создали что-то столь маленькое и неважное, просто чтобы быть счастливыми и беззаботно проводить время. Никто здесь не шил боевой одежды и не точил ножей, вместо этого люди научились кататься по скользкому льду.

Кларк вдруг замечает в толпе детей Беллами и удивлённо вскидывает брови. Смеющиеся ребята тащат его за руки, помогая держать равновесие, пока Беллами пытается одарить каждого из них улыбкой.

Повинуясь какому-то порыву, Кларк подбегает к палатке у берега и неловко обращается к стоящему там жителю Санктума:

— Добрый вечер! Можно мне одну пару этих штук?

— Коньки, — объясняет мужчина, видимо, уже привыкший к вопросам землян за последние холодные дни, и протягивает двое ботинок через прилавок.

Кларк сжимает их левой рукой и недоуменно смотрит в ответ.

— Что мне нужно отдать взамен?

— Ничего, — пожимает плечами он. — Просто верните мне, когда закончите.

Она опускается на покрытую тонким слоем снега лавку рядом, чтобы зашнуровать коньки.

— Это со старой Земли, верно? — спрашивает Кларк, оборачиваясь через плечо.

Мужчина согласно кивает, и Кларк смутно жалеет, что никогда не жила в мире до первого апокалипсиса. Она думает о высотках в Городе Света и воспоминаниях Джозефины об учебных комнатах и кафешках с гирляндами. Узнавшая о существовании коньков в возрасте двадцати четырёх лет Кларк впервые мечтает о жизни, которой ни у кого из землян или бывших небесных не было.

— Эй, помогайте ей тоже! Что?.. Нет, что за глупости; Кларк — обычный человек.

Кларк вскидывает голову и замечает прямо перед собой Беллами. Он стоит на коньках неловко, то и дело покачиваясь, и, встретив её взгляд, приветственно машет рукой. Дети неуверенно подъезжают к Кларк и тянут на ноги, и просто чудом она не падает на лёд в первую же секунду.

— Это несложно, — обещают они. — Как будто ты бежишь.

Бег был значимой частью её жизни, даже чересчур.

Она учится под смех детей и быстрые обмены фразами с Беллами, пока над катком не загораются полоски света. Дети прощаются с ними и быстро направляются к палатке, а Кларк останавливается, взмахнув руками, рядом с Беллами, и просто смотрит им вслед.

— Я чуть не забыла, каково это, — признаётся она, зная, что Беллами стоит за плечом, — просто жить.

— Мне кажется, я и не знал до этого.

Кларк оборачивается к нему, успокаивающе кладя ладонь на плечо.

— У нас есть шанс научиться.

Беллами улыбается с кивком и вдруг вытягивает ей ладонь:

— Давай! Я уверен, что тебе не нужно торопиться домой с темнотой.

Кларк усмехается и вкладывает свою холодную руку в его большую, тёплую ладонь, позволяя притянуть себя ближе. Крепко-накрепко переплетая пальцы, они начинают двигаться по неровной окружности озера. Кларк любуется бегом льда под её ногами и отражениями огней. Чем дальше они, то и дело спотыкаясь, уходят от берега, тем чаще огни сменяют звёзды.

Кларк вспоминает Ковчег — серую громадину, державшую в живых сотни людей, и единственную движущуюся точку на небе на протяжении шести лет. Теперь же звёзды скользят под её ногами, и это совсем не похоже на бег. Скорее — полёт.

Кларк моргает, чтобы скинуть снежинки с ресниц.

— Красиво, — выдыхает Беллами, показывая куда-то вправо.

Кларк по инерции проезжает ещё пару шагов, держась за руку Беллами, как за якорь, и смотрит на россыпь ярких звёзд их новой галактики на фоне заиндевевшей сосны. Изо рта Кларк вырывается пар, тут же тающий в воздухе.

Хоть они стоят довольно устойчиво, Беллами не выпускает её руки.

Кларк вслух соглашается с ним и невольно переводит взгляд к его лицу. Из-под вязаной шапки выглядывают кончики волос и, Кларк готова поклясться, в тёмных глазах отражаются звёзды. Беллами встречает её взгляд, выглядя столь же очарованным, и мотает головой в сторону берега:

— Подойдём ближе?

Кларк чувствует себя так, будто она впервые ступила на Землю. Она вспоминает свою первую улыбку, обращенную к зелени вокруг под крики сотни. Синий свет и её восхищение озёрами, реками, звёздами — как будто последние с Земли выглядят не так, как из иллюминатора одиночки.

— Да! — смеётся она, первой утягивая Беллами к берегу.

Даже не верится, что тогда они не были друзьями.

Они не доезжают до снежной полоски пару десятков метров, когда в попытке затормозить у Кларк не выходит держаться прямо. Она чувствует, что летит назад, и надежда, что Беллами поймает, падает вместе с ней. Он успевает лишь сократить расстояние между ними, и вскоре Кларк оказывается на льду, но всё ещё рядом с ним.

— Ты в порядке? — умудряется успеть вперёд его вопроса она.

— Да, — поспешно заверяет Беллами и зачем-то пытается удобнее устроиться у неё под боком. — Смотри!

Проследив, куда он указывает, Кларк оказывается под множеством неизвестных созвездий. Она учила все, видимые с Ковчега, но эти были абсолютно новые, как и их жизнь. И в этой Кларк не хотела снова облажаться.

— Может, мы однажды увидим настоящий звездопад, — шепчет она в полном восторге. — Боже, мы так давно говорили об этом.

— В прошлом веке, — фыркает Беллами.

Он натягивает её шапку, упавшую было на лёд, на голову Кларк, и крепко прижимает её к себе. Она не дотягивается до настоящих объятий и просто устраивает руку у него на груди, где чувствует каждый вдох и выдох.

— Я теперь тоже не знаю, что загадать, — бормочет Кларк. Желания не имеют свойства исполняться в их жизни, и чтобы получить то, чего хочешь, нужно стараться ради этого.

— Я теперь знаю, — сбивчиво отзывается Беллами, и она чувствует, что он начинает дышать чаще. — Когда я думал, что Рассел убил тебя, увидел падающую звезду с берега озера. И я загадал, чтобы ты была жива.

— Исполнилось, — сквозь ком в горле отвечает Кларк, наклоняя голову и тыкаясь в плечо Беллами. Её спасло не желание на падающую звезду, а он.

Он поворачивает голову и бегло целует Кларк сквозь шапку. Она поднимается, повинуясь секундному _желанию_ , и, поджав под себя колени, тянет Беллами в сидячее положение тоже.

— Что та…

Кларк не даёт ему закончить — просто начинает целовать. Он даже не замирает в удивлении и только двигается ближе, чтобы обхватить лицо Кларк ладонями. Его губы поддаются, и она тянется навстречу, вжимаясь носом в щёку Беллами, задыхаясь от осознания, что он действительно зеркалит её действия. Кларк обнимает его, разорвав поцелуй первой, и устраивает лицо в своём привычном месте: на изгибе плеча Беллами.

— Я думал, что успею признаться тебе в любви перед нашим первым поцелуем, — смеётся ей на ухо он.

Кларк улыбается звёздам и синему льду. Она начала догадываться после истории с Джозефиной, но её догадки не в состоянии сравниться с их подтверждением, прозвучавшим, так гордо отпечатываясь в мире.

— Я бы призналась сама и сделала бы это раньше, — искренне шепчет Кларк, — но всё думала, что опоздала. Что если это и было возможно, то только до праймфаи.

Беллами нежно гладит её по волосам, прежде чем мягко отстранить за плечи и заглянуть в глаза.

— Я убеждал себя в этом шесть лет и совсем не преуспел, как видишь.

Она улыбается и целует Беллами в нос, исполняя ещё одно своё давнее желание. Кларк чувствует себя поразительно живой, как будто просыпается от долгого сна или, на худой конец, избавляется от Джозефины. Мороз щиплет щеки, над головой — незнакомые звёзды, и в отражении глаз Беллами она выглядит потрясающе счастливой.

— Думаю, если мы и заслужили чего-то, — вырывается у неё, — то этого.

— Я согласен на такой расклад.

Кларк целует Беллами вновь, обхватывая его плечи и неловко скользя на льду, когда её губы под его повторяют «люблю».


End file.
